


Release (not the first time)

by Laurielove



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Affection, BDSM, Belts, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Sex, Spanking, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurielove/pseuds/Laurielove
Summary: Victoria is allowing her temper to get the better of her. She needs an outlet, she seeks a release. Her Prime Minister, Lord Melbourne, suggests a way she may achieve this.There are two slightly different versions of this, depending on your personal preferences. This one is with a non-virgin Victoria (and married to Albert).The other, called 'Release (first time)', has her as a virgin.For Vicbourne, this is intense and without frills. It's a one-shot. They don't hang about. Read the tags. Enter with caution.





	Release (not the first time)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Release (first time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906024) by [Laurielove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurielove/pseuds/Laurielove). 

> As I've said in the summary, there are two slightly different versions of this. Here, she's married to Albert but frustrated. In the other version 'Release (first time) she's a virgin, before Albert has appeared on the scene. There aren't very many differences in the content at all, but you can choose which one you want.  
That said, this is more intense than most chapters of Revelation. Melbourne doesn't beat around the bush ... so to speak. There isn't a huge amount of build-up, although I did try to include some. I felt like writing a Vicbourne BDSM one-shot, so I did. Proceed with caution. Enjoy. x

Victoria was enraged.

She knew this was a futile emotion, but her anger coursed through her with such white fury that she practically flew down the corridor between the throne room and her bedchamber.

How dare they?

_How dare they? _

Her Privy Council were a vile assortment of gout-ridden leeches who pandered to her when it aided their own advancement and treated her with the disdain of an infant when she questioned them.

If she wished to propose a law to aid families in need, why should she not? But they had sneered and mocked and chuckled at her ‘idealistic’ vision.

And then there was her husband. She had gone to him afterwards and he had sniggered. Not laughed, not chuckled, but sniggered. At her!

The insolent arrogance of the man! He supported her bill, but was as disdainful as her councillors of her passionate determination to act independently.

Oh, how she wished …!

She paced through the halls, wringing her hands, not sure where to go or what to do with herself.

And it was all made so much worse because he wasn’t there. Lord M. In Parliament. Again.

She hated him at that moment. He had said he would be at the session but had not appeared. She needed him. And he had failed her.

Her anger surged again and she let out a cry of fury as she turned a corner.

And ran straight into someone.

‘Oh!’

She knew him by his clothes and his scent before she could even turn her eyes up to look into his face.

‘Ma’am!’ exclaimed Lord Melbourne. ‘Are you alright?’

She stepped back (not too far, because he did, after all, smell so very good). ‘Alright? _Alright_? No! No, I am not alright, Lord Melbourne! I have had the most frustrating session with the Privy Council and … you were not there!’

‘No, Ma’am, for that I apologise.’

‘It is not good enough!’

‘I had very important matters to attend to in the House, Ma’am.’

‘Oh, always you say this! Matters more important than me?’

‘Ma’am …’ he cautioned, his lips pursed and his eyes bright with warning.

She was undeterred. ‘You have let me down, Lord M.’

‘I can only apologise, Ma’am, but you must realise that one Privy Council meeting may not be as important as avoiding diplomatic incidents.’ His voice contained an edge of unassuming authority.

She huffed. ‘I was trying to propose a new bill, the one we discussed. They … they laughed!’

‘Well, you must recall that they are mostly fools.’

‘And so did Albert.’

‘Ah.’

‘He is appalling at times. I cannot abide it. And as for the Council, you keep them in line. I wished you to be there! I needed you!’

‘Ma’am, you do not need me always, in any case, we will put it right at the next meeting.’

She wrung her hands in despair. ‘Oh, it may be too late then! I hate their control of me. I hate their influence. I hate … I hate them all!’

‘Even Albert?’

She glanced at him in surprise and he quirked an eyebrow and held her gaze.

‘Well, no, no, of course not. I am married to Albert in all ways … and yet … he can be so very … frustrating.’

‘No marriage is without obstacles, Ma’am.’

‘I realise this all too well, Lord M!’

He took a pause, and placed his hands behind his back.

‘Ma’am … you have allowed yourself to become most impassioned.’

She turned to him, her eyes alight. ‘And why not? Why should I not become impassioned? I _feel_ these things, you know I do!’

‘Oh, I do.’ He almost smirked, and his eyes dropped briefly to take in the rise of her breasts. She blushed but did not shy away from it.

‘Lord M!’ She moved in again, her instincts demanding it. Her belly writhed, her temper making her feel things she knew she should not but had no way of controlling. ‘Sometimes I feel things so strongly I do not know what to do with myself.’

He looked down at her, his nostrils flaring.

‘Do you not?’

She shook her head. ‘No. It is like I have a wild beast raging inside me. My ladies are useless, Albert only make it worse with his controlling tedium. Sometimes I feel so desperately, desperately constricted.’

He studied her, his eyes casting over her face almost with amusement.

‘Oh, do not look at me like that! Do you mock me?’

‘Not at all, Ma’am. That is the last thing on my mind.’

‘Do you understand my frustration? Do you understand my need?’

‘I think perhaps I do, Ma’am.’

‘Yes,’ she said, her desperation making her voice rough. She nearly flung herself against him there and then. ‘You do, you do!’

‘This wild beast you speak of must not be allowed to eat away at you. You must seek a way to release it.’

‘Release it? Lord M, yes, yes, I know this. But I … I do not know how!’

He stood looking down at her for a time and that all too familiar gleam of attraction rose up so hard between them she thought she may take hold of him immediately. Oh, it had never really dulled. Despite marriage, despite two children, still she adored him, still she wanted him, more than ever now that she had known fleshly pleasure.

She stared up into him and said, ‘Lord M …’ That was all.

His eyes were bright with an intent she had not previously noticed. She noticed it now. ‘Then …,’ he said, his voice rich and low, ‘if you do not know what to do with yourself … perhaps someone should do it for you.’

‘Perhaps they should.’ She stepped in again. She wanted to touch him so much it hurt more than ever. ‘Lord Melbourne … will you do that for me?’

‘Do what, Ma’am?’

‘I do not know. But I trust that you do.’

He stared down, his chest rising and falling faster than his calm expression conveyed.

‘Are you sure? Are you so very sure?’

She took a moment to consider. ‘Yes.’

‘For you know I can indeed do that for you.’

‘I have suspected as much. I have … wondered.’

He swallowed and his Adam’s apple jerked along his neck before settling.

‘Ma’am …’

‘Please … please. You know … you alone know.’

He stared down at her, his expression conflicted, but she parted her lips slightly and let her tongue dampen them briefly and did not allow her eyes to move from his.

He swallowed hard and then said, ‘Visit me at Brocket Hall.’

‘When?’

‘We will contrive a reason. I will complain of a headache and say I am unfit to travel but that we must continue business.’

‘When, oh when? Soon, please, soon.’

‘Tomorrow or the next day. Yes … soon.’

There was the sound of voices further along the corridor.

‘I must go now, Ma’am.’ He stepped away from her.

‘I will come to Brocket Hall.’

‘Yes,’ he said, turning back briefly and fixing her with his eyes before pacing off, ‘you will.’

\--xoOox--

A footman approached Her Majesty with a letter at 11 o’clock the next morning.

‘From Brocket Hall, Ma’am,’ he said before retreating.

‘Thank you.’ The Queen took the letter and opened it, trying not to be too hasty. She read.

_‘Lord Melbourne presents his humble duty to your Majesty and regrets to inform your Majesty that he is afflicted and unable to travel to London to perform his duties. Yet, there are many duties to perform, as your Majesty is aware, and therefore he begs leave to request that your Majesty travel to Brocket Hall. Lord Melbourne assures your Majesty that she will be well attended to once there._

_Your devoted servant, _

_Melbourne.’_

‘Oh dear, how dreadful for him,’ she declared with mock concern, placing the note in her lap.

Lady Portman glanced up. ‘A problem, Ma’am?’

‘Poor Lord M. He is unwell and cannot leave Brocket Hall. He requires me to visit him.’

‘Oh? He seemed perfectly well yesterday when here.’

‘You know how these afflictions can take hold suddenly. There is much business to attend to. Inform the staff that I shall be leaving for Brocket Hall within the hour.’

Emma was shocked. ‘Ma’am? You intend to go?’

‘Of course! He has asked me and I must.’

‘Ma’am … you are the Queen. You do not have to do what your Prime Minister tells you.’

‘No, but I wish to.’

‘And the Prince Consort, Ma’am?’

‘He himself leaves for Wales later today to discuss the coal mines. He will barely notice I am gone.’

‘Ma’am …’

Victoria stood. ‘Arrange things immediately. I wish to leave by three o’clock.’

\--xoOox--

Victoria urged the carriage driver to drive at considerable speed. She arrived at Brocket Hall in advance of when she should have.

She was shown into his study. He was working at his desk and stood when she entered, but perhaps not as fast as protocol dictated.

She beamed on seeing him and noted the rise at the corners of his mouth.

‘Ma’am,’ he said and approached her to kneel and kiss her hand. ‘Thank you for coming so swiftly.’

‘Lord M, I was sorry to hear of your malaise. I hope it is not too distressing.’

‘Oh … it pains but … I will work through it, Ma’am.’

She turned back to Emma Portman, who stood just behind her.

‘Emma, we will not trouble you with tedious government matters. You may retire.’

‘Yes, Emma,’ added Melbourne, ‘the housekeeper will show you to your room, and then feel free to avail yourself of the house and grounds.’

Emma opened her mouth to retort, but one glance at the determination on her monarch’s face made her close it, turn and leave.

Victoria turned back to him. For a while neither spoke.

‘Do you wish to attend to business, Lord Melbourne?’ she asked with a tease.

‘Not today, Ma’am.’

‘I am here for one purpose. And time is regrettably limited.’

‘It is.’

‘Therefore … I am ready.’

‘Oh … I know.’

‘I believe you know me better than I know myself.’

He smirked. ‘Perhaps.’

She looked around the room, suddenly a little anxious. ‘Here?’ she asked.

‘No.’

He stepped in and quirked his head slightly, as if deciding what to do. 

‘I will take you to my bedchamber. It is remote from the rest of the house and … more suited to what must be done.’

‘_Must_ be done?’

‘Yes.’

‘And … what _must_ be done?’

He appraised her for a time, and she enjoyed the silence of anticipation more than anything.

‘What you require.’

Her heartbeat quickened immediately.

‘Lord Melbourne …’

‘Come with me.’

And he paced from the room. He had not many staff and they were able to pass through the corridors and up the staircases without being witnessed. His room was indeed remote from the rest of the house, at the end of a long corridor. He opened the door.

‘Go inside, Victoria.’

Not Ma’am. It made her catch her breath.

She stepped in and stopped in the middle of the room and waited for him to approach.

He took some time and after a while she turned to him and exclaimed in frustration.

At this he began a slow pace towards her, only stopping when a foot away.

‘These tempers of yours. You must learn to channel them appropriately.’

‘I know, Lord M. That is why I am here.’

‘Indeed.’ He glanced down over her in a way which made her feel she was wearing far less than she was. ‘You must do what I tell you, do you understand?’

‘I think so.’

‘No, do not think … act.’

She swallowed. ‘Very well.’

‘Here … you are no longer my Queen … I am your master.’

‘I understand.’

‘Good.’

And, slowly, with a deliberation which made her dizzy, he removed her clothing, not stopping until every shred had been discarded and she stood before him quite naked. No one but Albert had seen her this way, and even then she regularly left on her nightgown. But no shame took hold, instead, she stood quite proudly and let him look on her, relishing the sensation of his fingers as they worked on her clothing and grazed over her newly revealed skin.

When he had finished, Melbourne stood behind her and reached up, taking hold of her breasts. His thumbs and forefingers closed over the nipples and began rolling and pinching them, not so hard as to make her wince, but enough to make her lean back and crave more.

‘I wish you to know that I have dreamt of holding your breasts through every single moment of our meetings and discussions. I have seen them encased and contained and I have wanted to take them and ply them and squeeze them and feel them. And, by God, you have needed that. But I have denied myself. I will deny myself no longer, and you, my sweet, compliant Victoria, will let me, won’t you?’

‘Yes, sir.’

‘Good. How appropriately you address me.’

‘Thank you, sir.’

He hummed against her ear as he continued to squeeze and pinch her breasts.

She moaned. ‘I like that.’

‘Of course you do.’

So he tightened his grip. She gasped but he did not stop.

‘I may shock you today, Victoria, I may make you feel things and think things you never knew possible. Do you accept that?’

‘Yes, sir.’

‘If you do wish me to stop – but I urge you to allow yourself to go beyond what you think you can tolerate – you will say a particular word. You will say … ‘rook’.’

She moaned at the perfection of it.

‘Do you understand me, Victoria?’

‘Yes, sir.’

‘Otherwise … I shall do as I deem necessary.’

His fingers had coaxed her nipples out to points of such desperate need that she could barely contains her whines.

But at that moment his hands were gone and he brought her over to his desk and pushed her down so that her breasts were squashed against the cold wood.

‘You know I shall approach this differently to others, don’t you?’

‘I do, sir.’

‘You know it is my way?’

‘I suspected, sir. And it is what I wish. It is why I am here.’

‘Very well. Then take it.’

And before she knew it, a spank of such intensity flashed across her right buttock that she yelped in pained shock.

He ignored her. He did it again on the other, and then, before she could even process what was happening, he was spanking her concertedly and repeatedly, over and over, raining down thrashes until her backside went from warm to hot to searingly aflame within a minute or so.

But still he didn’t let up. She gasped now at the intensity but knew she could take it.

Her Prime Minister was thrashing her.

He was exerting himself, she could tell. Grunts emerged with each descent of his arm. She adored them.

The blows ceased for a time. She lay panting from the onslaught, but more alive than she could ever recall. And then she was pulled up from the desk back against him.

‘Oh, my girl, how well you take it. How much you need it.’

And one hand took hold of her breast again while the other slipped down, reaching further, further until it slipped between her legs. She parted them a little for him, not thinking, just doing.

And …

‘Ohh!’

He touched her.

Melbourne breathed against her ear. ‘Yes … yes … such a very, very good girl. How wet you are, how responsive.’

She moaned again and pressed herself onto his fingers.

‘Yes … for you … for you … master.’

He hummed in acknowledgement and rubbed so that she jerked under his touch.

‘Ohh, please!’

‘You plead with me? But for what? Do you even know?’

‘I …’

Oh, his fingers were skilled and exacting. And his other hand continued to ply and twist her nipple, harder now, so that shots of exquisite pain darted from it. But she took it all, she used it, and it built her and built her.

And he was reaching further under and probing, questing, seeking out the very depths of her.

She gasped and he hushed her. ‘Tell me, Victoria, do you wish this?’

‘I am not sure for what I am wishing, sir.’

And a finger slipped up inside her. ‘This … more …’

‘Oh, my Lord …’

‘Christ, you are so wet.’ His words were unguarded, but they made her only want more. Her husband did not speak like this.

‘I …’

‘Trust me. I told you … you need it and you crave it.’

And the finger slipped out and was back to circling and nuzzling over that sweetest part of her, which now was so inflamed and ready that she thought she may die if he didn’t finish it.

She moaned aloud and reached back for him.

‘Please,’ she begged. ‘Oh please.’

But then he was gone from her, and she fell back against the desk and sobbed at the loss. He moved to a drawer and took things from it but was soon back.

‘Stand up.’

She did so and he took hold of her chin in his hands and studied her.

‘Do you know how beautiful you are?’

She shook her head.

He smiled softly and then bent to her.

He kissed her.

He kissed her, _he_ _kissed_ _her_.

And if she died tomorrow life would have been perfect.

But it was not a chaste kiss for long. He pushed open her lips with his and his tongue quested into her. She sighed against it but took it. His kiss was possessive but she wished for that. She longed for it.

And then he broke away and kissed down her neck and her chest until he came to her breasts. He took the right one hard in his mouth and pulled and sucked on it until the nipple was red and tight once again. He tongued and licked and grazed on it, and then, when she thought nothing could be as vivid, he closed his teeth on it.

‘Ow!’ she cried, and so he did it harder. Her cry turned into a moan and then a sigh. Her body seemed able to change the sensation to something so glorious that she never knew feeling could be like it. His hands meanwhile were attending to his own clothing. He was stepping out of his breeches.

He pulled back and let her see. He was dressed only in his loose shirt, but his manhood rose up naked from under it and she could only stare.

He held it and stroked it and it called to her. He lifted his other hand, the one not holding it, and crooked his finger to beckon her to him.

‘Have you wondered?’ he asked.

‘Of course. You know I have.’

‘Then … it is yours.’

And he took her hand and guided it to his erect cock. She did not hesitate in curling her fingers about it.

‘Tight,’ he commanded and so she curled her fingers hard around it.

She dragged her thumb over the drop of moisture at the top, causing him to hiss. She drew her hand up the shaft, catching more of the drops, and dragged it down again.

‘Yes, my girl, God, yes.’

‘I …’ She stared, for a curiosity had overcome her.

‘What?’

‘I want to …’ She had wondered about this before, but had never broached the subject with her husband, and neither had he. Now, it seemed obvious.

‘To what? To taste it?’ He said it for her.

‘Yes.’

‘Do it then. I shall not stop you.’ But just as she was about to bend at the knee, he held her up. ‘No, wait. I want you bound. I want you restrained.’

And so, he took her wrists and pulled them behind her back, and before she knew it he was binding her arms tight.

‘What …?’ She broke away to ask but he allowed her no query, silencing her again with his mouth.

‘Now …’ he said. ‘Kneel.’

Immediately, she bent at the knees and looked up at him.

‘Open your mouth, Victoria.’

She did so.

He reached down and curled his fingers through her hair to guide her, then fed his cock through her open lips.

She closed her mouth willing around the thick shaft and let him push deeper in. His mouth curled up a little as he observed her willingness. It was curious and immensely satisfying and a hunger took her which made her pull in her cheeks around him and roll her tongue. He sighed out, almost in amazement it seemed, and said, ‘Yes, that’s right, that’s good.’

Her arms were constricted behind her back, denying her the chance to take hold of him which she wanted, but this made her suck and drag on him yet more fervently.

His hold on her hair stung, but she did not mind. He moved her along him and together they worked.

‘My God, you are instinctive.’

He seemed pleased. She drew back only to lick along the underside from the base to the tip before rolling her tongue over the head. He hissed this time and drew off her with a laugh of near disbelief.

‘Steady.’

She looked up, wondering why she should be. ‘My Lord?’

He smiled down and stroked her cheek before taking hold of her shoulders and lifting her to her feet. ‘One must exercise restraint in these matters, Victoria, you must remember that.’

He was back to kissing her again, slow and deep, rolling his tongue idly with hers while his hands slipped once again to pinch and ply her nipples. With the added constriction of her hands behind her back, which were starting to send pins and needles through her, she was euphoric with sensation.

And then his right hand dropped and once again found her slit, wet and hot. He rubbed more determinedly than before and she bucked as a jolt of such exquisite sensation dashed through her that it was shocking.

‘Oh!’ she gasped and immediately his hand was withdrawn again.

‘Like I said … restraint.’

And she was turned around again and pushed back over the desk.

‘Hmm. You’ve faded already. That will not do. The purpose is to create a reminder, so one does not forget the benefits of subservience.’

And he went to another drawer and opened it, removing something. She glanced out of the corner of her eye – he had taken out a long leather belt. A sense of anxiety caught her and she tried to push herself up, but he leant down and stroked her back under her bound arms and whispered to her.

‘Victoria … do you trust me?’

‘I think so, sir.’

‘You only think so? Then we should desist. I require your certainty.’

But she couldn’t bear the thought of stopping.

‘No, no, sir, it’s alright. Please don’t stop.’

‘Remember the word. If you say rook, I will stop immediately.’

‘Very well.’

‘It will sting, the belt. It will smart, but that is rather the point, you understand?’

‘I do … master.’

‘Good.’

And he lifted the belt high and brought it down across her rump. It tore through the air with a whistle and hit its mark, leaving a deep red band which made her flesh quiver in shock. It hurt profoundly. Victoria cried out, but she took it.

‘Another,’ he said, not a query but an assertion. And the belt descended again, catching her slightly higher this time.

Her eyes were blinded with the pain. Flashes of light ripped across them and when she saw again her vision was blurred with tears.

He struck her again and she let the tears fall.

‘Ow, it hurts, it hurts,’ she said, loudly.

But he did not stop.

She was not sure she was still in the room. She was not sure she was still real. She had somehow been lifted from her body which was burning and seething and twisting and turning in another reality, and here she was, separate. And suddenly so very, very free.

She hated him for the pain and she adored him for the salvation, salvation from order, from duty, from herself.

‘Again,’ she said, surprising herself.

He inhaled sharply and brought the belt down, lower this time, catching her tender upper thighs. She yelped but pushed back and he did it again.

Her cheeks were wet with tears and her face as red as her abused rump.

Another, and another, but it was catching over the parts he had struck before and she was sobbing so hard she could barely think and she wanted to return and so she said, ‘Rook.’

He stopped immediately and the belt fell from his hands. Melbourne was panting, she could hear, he had amazed himself.

‘You are striped,’ he said.

She recovered her wits gradually.

‘But I believe, sir … that I am also healed,’ she added.

‘That is one intention. Are you alright? I am sorry if I went too far.’

‘No, it’s alright. I’m alright. But I am not sure I could have endured more of the belt today.’

‘Today?’ he queried with a rise. ‘You are most keen, Victoria.’

‘Yes, sir.’

He was looking at her concertedly. ‘You are well marked. Do you wish to see?’

He helped her up and he lifted his hand and brushed away her tears. Taking hold of her tenderly, Melbourne guided her over to a long mirror and turned her around. Glancing over her shoulder she gasped. Her rump was lividly red, covered in raised stripes where the belt had struck her time and again.

And as she watched in the mirror, he knelt down and held her tenderly and kissed her aching flesh, planting kisses over every part until it seemed to soothe the worst of the pain away. She watched enrapt of his devotion.

At length he stood again and turned her around to him. ‘You know how this ends?’

‘Must it end?’

‘I mean only today, now.’

She nodded.

‘You wish for that?’

‘I do. Why wait?’

‘You are more than ready.’

‘I have been ready for so long, Lord Melbourne.’

‘I know.’

And once again he guided her to the bureau and pushed her down over it.

He stood behind her and his fingers once again slicked their way through her wet heat but were then replaced by his cock.

‘There are some things which are inevitable, Victoria,’ he stated.

‘Yes.’

‘This is one.’

‘Then you must do it.’

‘Victoria … at last …’ he said, the awe in his voice clear.

And he pushed into her, not hard, but deep and full and he released a sound of such extreme satisfaction that she mirrored it. Oh, he filled her. Oh, it was different and good and new.

He was embedded and only withdrew when he was sure she had absorbed the new state between them. But when he drew back it was as good as his entering of her.

She sighed it out before saying, ‘Into me again.’

‘What?’

‘Again, please.’

‘You plead. It is not your place to demand now. Here, you will let me dictate things.’

‘Oh, but …’

‘Victoria.’ A warning.

And so she waited. And soon enough she had it again, that slow stretch, that deep penetration which she longed for.

‘Oh … my Master.’

‘Yes,’ he hissed as he pushed into her to the hilt. There again the stretch, there again the fullness.

She whined. He felt so very real, the sensation of his hard length combining with the glow of her aching behind.

‘Please … more,’ she said, barely aware she’d voiced it.

‘I thought I had told you not to beg.’

But now he obliged anyway. Gripping hard, he began to pump her, thrusting his hips with a new-found determination.

She moaned but only found it yet more glorious.

At one point he withdrew and moved her round to the side of the table before plunging in again. 

‘Look,’ he said.

She wasn’t at first sure what he meant, but he reached down and turned her head to the side. She saw them in the mirror.

He stood, still in his shirt sleeves, holding her bound wrists for purchase, and he moved in her, pounding her harder than ever, for she needed it and he knew it.

He thrust hard and fast, forcing his cock so deep that she was jolted against the side of the bureau with each drive forward. The contrast between the fulfilling completion of him inside her, and the burn as he smacked against her red raw backside made her world spin. She let a whine rise from her until it grew shrill.

She would come so hard she wasn’t sure she’d survive it. And he could tell.

‘Wait,’ he stated, a sharp word in tune with the sharp thrusts through her quim.

‘But I can’t any longer,’ she moaned, her fingers scratching at the bureau to gain purchase.

‘You will wait,’ he said again, and she could not question the dominance of his voice.

‘I want to come,’ she whined again, but knew it was futile.

And, still holding her bound wrists with one hand, he reached under her and found her clitoris with the other. Slowing his strokes, he moved in her with exacting tenderness now while his fingers coaxed and circled and enticed.

It was too much. ‘Oh God! Oh Master, please, please!’

He bent over her and she felt the heat of his body through the thin cotton of his shirt. ‘You plead for it?’ he murmured in her ear.

‘Yes, I do, I plead!’

‘You want it? That release? That ecstasy?’

‘You know I do, sir.’

‘Even after all this? After I have thrashed you so that you are raw, I have bound you until you can no longer feel your hands … you are still so very ready to come?’

‘Oh, I am, I am, please, _please_!’

‘Wait,’ he said again, but his fingers didn’t slow and his cock was as deep within her as was possible.

Melbourne breathed hot in her ear and worked himself perfectly inside her. She held herself coiled, concentrating so hard not to let her pleasure break that it hurt more than anything else. Her eyes were squeezed tight shut and she bit her lip so hard a graze of red appeared as blood oozed from it.

‘Open your eyes, Victoria,’ he said. ‘Watch.’

She forced her eyes to open and looked in wonder at the sight of him buried within her, leaning over her, his hand under her.

‘Ah!’ she gasped, for it was completely glorious.

‘Ask me once again,’ he said.

She inhaled sharply, and said, ‘Please, Master … please may I come?’

‘Very well …’ he whispered, and began to move once again. ‘You may come.’

And she wanted to speak, she wanted to thank him, but instead it broke.

And it broke so hard that she was ripped from herself, torn apart by such intense pleasure that she opened her mouth and a sound poured out that was inhuman but so very her.

He pinned her down with his cock and his hands, but even so she was paralysed as it tore through her. Rapture. She stared at herself, at him within her, as it took her and it was a sight of such beauty that she would remember it until her dying day.

It endured far longer than any orgasm she could previously remember, and its intensity broke through the bounds of reason. Victoria was broken with pleasure, and never had a fracture been so healing.

But it at last faded and only then did he allow it to claim him too.

He pulled back on her arms hard, forcing her slightly up off the table, moved his other hand to her hip where his fingers dug into her so hard she would find five small bruises later, and he came.

Melbourne tried to watch in the mirror but he turned instead to look down at where his cock was consumed by her body, and released. Burst after burst poured into her in long, white streaks of ecstasy.

He grunted with the brutality of his climax, not stopping his pounding of her until every drop had left him and was pooled deep within her.

It took some time for sense to return. When it did, he reached to undo the bindings on her arms and she let them fall to the side with relief. She had not realised how numb they had become. She hissed as blood flowed back to them.

He leant over her again, stroking and soothing. ‘Shh, shh, my darling, my perfect beautiful darling.’

He rubbed her arms, easing them back to sensation. Slowly, regrettably, he slipped from her, and slowly, tenderly, he guided her to the bed and lay her gently upon it on her side. She whimpered a little for she was suddenly so very, very tired.

She was vaguely aware of drawers being opened, of items being acquired and then … bliss. He was spreading an ointment into her abused backside, a cream which cooled and soothed and eased. She sighed out, long and slow.

And then he placed the softest eiderdown over her and her body, which had begun to grow cold, soon warmed again.

Melbourne moved round and knelt beside the bed on the other side, stroking the hair from her face. ‘Victoria … I have some water. Would you like some?’

She lifted her head a little and took a drink, enjoying the coolness of it seeping into her. She smiled then lay down again. ‘I am so very tired.’

‘Yes, my darling. Sleep. You need do no more.’

‘Was I good?’

She heard his breath catch, but she received no answer. She managed to open her eyes and saw tears in his.

He smiled softly. ‘Yes … you were good. Sleep.’

‘You won’t leave me?’

‘No, I won’t leave you.’

And as she drifted off, she felt him climb into the bed beside her, curl his arms about her, and together they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Still there?
> 
> Let me know if you fancy. xx


End file.
